


Artwork: The Athosian Queen

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Awesome Teyla Emmagan, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Warrior Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla Emmagan as I imagined her in season 6- a mother, a warrior, leader of her people... the Athosian queen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: The Athosian Queen




End file.
